There is a critical need for surgical oncologists trained in the research disciplines. The purpose of this program is to foster the development of such individuals. Trainees will be MD post-graduates in surgical residency programs who will be enrolled in a two-year fellowship. The specific aims of the fellowship are to: 1) design, implement, analyze and report a research project; 2) obtain formal instruction on fundamental research methods; and 3) obtain instruction on fundamental cancer biology principles. A strength of this program involves the extensive breadth of cancer-related research laboratories available to the trainees within the University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center (UMCCC). The Cancer Center is among the top 5 NCI-designated cancer centers in terms of grant support dollars. All the preceptors within this training program are members of the UMCCC. Another strength of this program includes the strong track record of the Department of Surgery in attracting academically oriented residents into general surgery and surgical subspecialty positions. Each trainee will be assigned to a preceptor to implement a research project during their fellowship. Formal instruction in fundamental research methods are available through one of two instructional programs. Instruction on fundamental cancer biology principles will be achieved by trainees attending a required course given by various members of the UMCCC. All trainees will be required to obtain instruction on the ethical conduct of research via a University web-based program. [unreadable] [unreadable] During the past 15 years, this training program has enrolled 31 trainees and has been highly successful. Nineteen percent of the trainees have been individuals from underrepresented minority ethnic groups. Among the trainees who have completed the T32 fellowship and their surgical training, 71% have gone on to academic positions. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]